Rubanoid
Rubanoid (Japanese version ) is a ruby coated dragon-like Bakugan. He was used by Sid Arkale, but then entrusted to Ren after Sid passed away. His Battle Gear is Destrakon Gear. Ren then went on to give it to Linus Claude as his new Guardian Bakugan after the loss of Neo Ziperator. He, like other Gundalian Bakugan, have a great hatred of Drago, which lasted up until the final events of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Bakugan.com Crimson armor protects Rubanoid effectively from attacks. He shoots red energy waves from his mouth and attacks by shooting hard blades fast and mercilessly. ''Bakugan Dimensions'' Rubanoid attacks by shooting his hard claws out fast and mercilessly, and his crimson armor protects him effectively from opponent's attacks.[[:File:Ruby.jpg|Rubanoid's Bakugan Dimensions description]] Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders He first appeared being used Sid Arkale and was equipped with Destrakon Gear. He can talk, meaning that he is infact a real Bakugan, and not mechanical.Revelation He appeared again fighting alongside Contestir against Linehalt and Drago. He and Sid won while Zenet and Contestir lost (Zenet sacrificed Contestir to take out Drago's JetKor).Confrontation He appeared again, fighting alongside Buz Hornix against Coredem and Akwimos. He and Sid lost, but they told the brawlers their secret, which was to stall time so that Ren could kick the brawlers out of Bakugan Interspace and not allow anyone from the outside of Bakugan Interspace to come in except the Gundalians and their brainwashed human army.Hostile Takeover He appeared to face Drago and lost when Drago evolved after merging with the Element, back in Gundalia after Emperor Barodius dismissed Sid, Rubanoid was furious saying that their loyalty and services demands respect, but was knocked out by Krakix and Kazarina said that she could use him in her experiments before transporting him. He was transported to her lab for experiments.The Element Sid, Lena, Jesse, and Zenet were shown to not be dead but trapped in Kazarina's Lab. Sid and Rubanoid were the only ones to escape. He then battles alongside Ren and Linehalt against Dan and Drago. After losing, he was given to Ren before Sid was disposed of.Sid Returns He was used by Ren to battle against Aranaut after Linehalt lost. He lost too, even though he used Destrakon Gear's Level 2 Class ability.Forgiveness He appeared healing himself in a special tank with Linus as he was badly damaged by Aranaut's Battle Crusher attack in his last battle under Ren's ownership.Dream Escape (Note: this scene is cut in the English dub) In the final events of Gundalian Invaders, Linus and him team up to help fight the Gundalians. When the Brawlers arrive, he says "A couple minutes earlier would've been helpful!" He decides to stay on Neathia as a Castle Knight along with Linus Claude.Destiny Revealed ;Ability Cards * Corundum Tusk: Adds 300 Gs to Rubanoid. * Joule Deeper: Adds 400 Gs to Rubanoid. * Mirage Field: Nullifies the opponent's ability and prevents them from activating new ones. * Crimson Defense (Japanese version: Crimson Armor): Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Scarlet Plate: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Rubanoid. * Red Deeper: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. Physical Game It seems to be a mixture of Hawktor and Ravenoid in ball form. In Bakugan form, it looks like a dragon made of jewels. After pressing down its wings, Battle Gear can be mounted on its back like other Gundalian Invaders Bakugan. The Aquos version has 900 Gs or 620 Gs if translucent. The Darkus version has 790 Gs, 750 Gs in the BakuBoost and rarely with 850 and 920 Gs, the Haos version has 790, 630, and rarely 900 Gs and the Subterra version has 800 Gs. The Ventus version has 780 Gs. The Pyrus version has 750 Gs and there are some with rare 850 Gs. The Crimson and Pearl Subterra version has 800 Gs. The BakuBlue version has 890 Gs. It was released in every Attribute. It is in the BakuExo-Skin series due to his textureless skin. He was released in Wave 3. In Japan, the Pyrus version in CS-009 has 540 Gs. Trivia * Rubanoid is one of the two only non-Mechanical Bakugan illustrated with computer graphics. The other is Dragonoid Colossus. Coincidentally, both are Pyrus Bakugan. * Rubanoid is probably based off the precious gem for which he is named after, Ruby. * Rubanoid is the only Bakugan to appear as translucent in the anime. * Like Phosphos, his name sounds similar to an element on the Periodic Table of Elements, Rubidium. * Strangely, he and Viper Helios have the same attack action on Bakugan Dimensions. * Along with Aranaut, he is the only Bakugan that had three owners. ** Coincidentally, both of their first brawlers are deceased and the second one gave it to a Castle Knight. References de:Rubanoid es:Rubanoid pl:Rubanoid Category:Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:BakuExo-Skin Category:Former Villains Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:BakuSuper-G Category:Twelve Orders Bakugan Category:Castle Knights Category:Characters Category:Guardian Bakugan